March of the Shinigami
by Fere will keep you alive
Summary: Very alternative ending to the manga. Ascending to power and slaughtering, it's all inside this version of the warehouse scene. I may do a sequel but tell me what you think. I wrote this just after finishing Volume 12.


_Author Note: I wrote this, wracked with grief, literally right after I had finished reading Volume 12 for the first time._

March of the Shinigami

It is exactly one year since the events at the warehouse.

The worshippers make their way to the hilltop.

A pair of figures watch the quiet procession.

As the leading sojourner reaches the top, it begins to rain. She looked up, rain mingling with tears. She did not try to shield her candle, but smiled.

"God is in the rain."

At a lower place, not very far, the two figures also looked up.

"_Kira_ is in the rain." one spat.

"He is everywhere, Matt."

"Our Lord Kira, save me now." Matt praised him, sarcastically.

"Shut up. He's got those Shinigami everywhere, they could be watching right now." Mello looked around suspiciously.

"_He_ could be watching right now. Even if the...the _you-know-what notes_ say that every human dies sometime. But he's no human anymore."

"The real Light Yagami died the day he first used the note, what's left now is just another shinigami. I'm sure that he's got better things to do than watch over L's rememberance ceremony anyway."

"But I could've sworn I saw Sidoh and Rem earlier."

"Maybe. Maybe." Mello sighed and turned away. "But I've seen enough. Coming?"

Matt and Mello turned away and jumped into a waiting helicopter.

One year previously

"And now," Near calmly spoke, "we are facing Kira, whom L could find no proof against, the very Kira who L was defeated by. Facing Kira with solid evidence before his very eyes!" There was a collective intake of breath from the SPK and the Japanese task force. Near allowed himself a little smirk for his victory. "Let's see you talk your way out of this one."

There was no scream. There was no sound. Exept for the manic laughter coming in waves from Light Yagami.

"It's true. I am Kira." he laughed and laughed, "And I am the God of this new world." Matsuda twitched and shot Light between the eyes. Light stood there, dazed. Silent. Then, he laughed more and more until Matsuda had emptied an entire clip at him. "Do you not get it, fool?" Light's voice was layered and echoing around the warehouse eerily. "I cannot die!" Light finally stopped laughing and reached to where each of the bullets had pierced his skin, and pulled it out. There was no blood. Ryuk hovered by the banister.

" 'A God of Death cannot be killed even if stabbed in his heart with a knife or shot in the head with a gun.' Those are the rules. Hyuk hyuk hyuk. Well done Light! Check and mate." Light faced the rest directly.

"A God of Death cannot be killed." he intoned. He held his left hand infront and up slightly. He waved it and a scythe with a handle of bone materialized in his waiting hand. He opened his eyes and they changed from brown to blood red. The shadows moved behind him, forming a pair of slightly tattered wings. Everyone looked on in amazement. "And I'm no ordinary shinigami!" Light moved the scythe as if cutting Matsuda's throat, even though he could not reach, no matter what. But Matsuda gargled as blood poured from a deep wound on his throat. He fell to the floor. Dead. "Kira prevails." Light whispered. He stuck the end of the scythe in the ground and suddenly dozens of shinigami walked through the walls and formed many circles around the SPK and Japanese task force.

Light nodded and they all fell to the floor. Killed by Light's new followers.

The Light-God turned to Teru Mikami and said "You have failed me." He too, was now dead.

And so, Light resumed his normal appearance. The shinigami disappeared and he held the scythe directly above his head. Miles away, the bodies of Matt and Mello changed to look as if they were merely sleeping. Then they woke up.

_I shall need a challenge._ Light thought. _Let them come._

Before Light walked away, he picked up a Death Note. In it, he wrote 'Misa Amane Sayu Yagami Sachiko Yagami'. He then placed the death note in his jacket pocket, took out a match and set fire to the warehouse.

_Kira's reign begins now..._


End file.
